


Jacket

by theaterkid821



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaterkid821/pseuds/theaterkid821
Summary: It's cold. You're with your boyfriend. You forgot your jacket.





	Jacket

Why did you have to be so damn stubborn! You were going on a date with your boyfriend tonight in the city. It’ll be only 35, right? It won’t be THAT cold right? You were wrong, it was freezing. You this close to full-on shivering.   
Unfortunately, your boyfriend, Chris, didn’t let this go by unnoticed, “you okay?”  
“Hm? Y-yeah… I’m f-f-f-fine…”  
“You don’t sound it. do you want my jacket?”  
“No, no. Then you would be cold. I’ll be fine.”  
“Okay, that’s it.”  
“What’s it?”  
“Come with me. Change of plans.”  
“What do you mean change of plans? Where are we going?”  
“My place.”  
“Y-your place?” oh god. You had only been going out for a couple weeks and hadn’t done the… you know. you’d never even been to each other’s apartment. It was as if he could read your mind, since responded with, “Not to do stuff, but to warm you up.”  
“Oh…”  
He opens the door to his place and instantly sits you on his couch. His apartment was comfy with a couch that you could just melt into. He wraps a blanket around you and you pull it around your shoulders. He gives you a kiss on the forehead, “you stay here. I’m gonna go make us some hot coco. Do you wanna start up some show on Netflix?”  
“Yeah sure. Sounds great.”   
You picked your favorite show and soon snuggled up to Chris who put your hot chocolates on the coffee table in front of you.


End file.
